


Desde el principio

by KarenHikari



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bonding, Childhood Memories, Family, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHikari/pseuds/KarenHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hacía tiempo que se había recuperado de esa amnesia, pero aún entonces, con su memoria restablecida, seguía sin poder poner todas las piezas en su lugar, que no podía recordar de su infancia. Y la única que podía responder eso era su hermana.  Esa era la razón de que ahora estuviera esperándola tan ansiosamente, aunque parecía que tenía amnesia de nueva cuenta, sólo que lo que había olvidado esta vez no eran sus recuerdos, sino las palabras con las que debía formular su pregunta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desde el principio

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Okay, aquí esto! Verán, esto es lo que me pasa por impulsiva. Tenía un horario hermosamente planeado para avanzar rápidamente y poder terminar el más de fanfics pronto, porque tengo muchos pendientes por terminar y otros más por terminar de escribir. También he andado muy ocupada en clases por un proyecto de física y uno de español y bueno...
> 
> Se supone que en este preciso momento, después de haber terminado Una nueva vida debería estar traduciendo Twisted y en la segunda parte de Controvento, o en cualquier a de mis otros proyectos incompletos, sin embargo, ¿qué fue lo que hice?
> 
> Al parecer últimamente traigo un fetiche con las relaciones de hermanos -es decir, Bianca y Nico, Nico y Hazel, Jason y Thalia, entre una lista de etcéteras-, así que hice lo primero que se me ocurrió: buscar fanfics, pero me encontré con que hay muy pocos de ellos. Hablando específicamente de Thalia y Jason -que son los protagonistas de esta historia- sólo encontré unos cinco, de los cuales tres hablaban de cómo se hizo Jason la cicatriz con la engrapadora.
> 
> Lo que yo quería ver era un fanfic donde, ya de mayores hablaran, con Thalia como Cazadora y demás. No lo encontré.
> 
> Entonces lo que pasó fue que mi mente se puso a trabajar y menos de una semana después de haber empezado a buscar fanfics una molesta idea perturbó mi sueño -con esto quiero decir que estaba intentando irme a dormir cuando esto empezó a dar vueltas en mi cabeza-, y me pareció una idea interesante y bonita.
> 
> ¡Así que el miércoles se me ocurrió, ayer jueves lo escribí y revisé, y hoy lo publico!
> 
> Me gusto el resultado final, aunque es algo predecible, pero bueno... ¡Qué lo disfruten!

Jason Grace se encontraba frente a su hermana, sonriendo levemente. 

La lugarteniente de Artemisa había estado rondando cerca de California, que era donde Jason se encontraba, en el Campamento Júpiter, y vía mensaje Iris, habían acordado un encuentro que fingirían era fortuito. 

Las Cazadoras que viajaban con Thalia estaban al corriente de que el hecho de que Jason Grace estuviera ahí, inmediato a la frontera con Nevada, curiosamente cerca de donde se encontraban ellas era todo menos casual. 

Sin embargo, nadie se habría atrevido a decir nada frente a Thalia, por lo que era preferible guardarse sus comentarios. Al fin y al cabo, esas paradas eran poco frecuentes, lo mismo que las oportunidades de la chica para convivir con su hermano menor, además de que se encontraban algo cansadas ellas mismas, por lo que la dejaron hacer, alejándose un poco de los dos chicos, lo suficiente como para conversar entre ellas sin interrumpir la conversación de los dos semidioses.

Jason y Thalia se miraron, un poco incómodamente, no como dos extraños que se miran en la calle, sino como dos compañeros de la escuela que habían sido cercanos en algún momento pero que habían dejado de verse durante algún tiempo y luego se reencontraban en una reunión y de pronto caían en la cuenta de que no sabían nada de ese viejo amigo, de que los temas de conversación se habían acabado, y de que ellos eran prácticamente desconocidos, a pesar de haber sido tan próximos antes.

Era algo bastante doloroso que su relación se hubiera visto reducida a eso. Eran los únicos familiares vivos directos que tenían y eran técnicamente desconocidos, de pie el uno frente al otro.  
Jason se estremeció levemente. Tenían diez, a lo máximo veinte minutos, como cada vez que se les atravesaba la oportunidad de verse.

Si debía ser honesto, él siempre esperaba esos ocasionales encuentros con ansias. Y no era para menos, había estado separado de su hermana tanto tiempo que cualquier oportunidad de verla era algo preciado, además de ocasional y esporádico. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión en específico había algo más.

Hacía tiempo que se había recuperado de esa amnesia inducida por Hera que lo había padecido cuando se reencontrara con Thalia por primera vez, y que había obligado a su hermana a explicarle ciertos detalles de su infancia que Hera tan confianzudamente le había arrebatado.

Aún entonces, con su memoria restablecida, seguía sin poder poner todas las piezas en su lugar, pues siempre había cosas de su vida –no de su vida en el Campamento Júpiter, sino de su vida antes de llegar ahí, con su familia, antes de la Casa del Lobo y de Lupa– que no podía recordar, y sabía que no podía culpar a Hera por ello, sino a la corta edad que había tenido cuando habían ocurrido esas cosas.

Y la única que podía responder eso era Thalia, su hermana mayor, por lo que había deseado más ansiosamente de lo normal que sus caminos se cruzaran, aunque, ahora que la tenía en frente, parecía que tenía amnesia de nueva cuenta, sólo que lo que había olvidado esta vez no eran sus recuerdos, sino las palabras con las que debía formular su pregunta.   
Thalia, extrañada por el silencio de su hermano no tardó en encontrarse inquiriendo qué era lo que sucedía.

–¿Qué mosca te picó ahora, Jason? –le dijo, mitad como una broma para molestarlo y mitad en serio–. No vas a decirme que viniste desde el campamento sólo para quedárteme viendo como idiota, ¿o sí?

Sin embargo, contra lo que ella creía él no contestó inmediatamente, sino que guardó silencio un poco más, sin dirigirle la mirada. 

–¿Entonces? –inquirió, tratando de llamar su atención, esta vez con un deje de preocupación–. ¿Piensas decirme qué es lo que te tiene así o no?

Aun así, a su hermano tardó un poco más de tiempo en responder.

–Te llevabas muy mal con mi mamá, ¿no es cierto? –inquirió repentinamente, haciendo que el cuerpo de su hermana se tensara notablemente y que fuera ella quien ahora desviaba la vista.  
–Sí –asintió secamente–. ¿Qué con eso?

Jason inhaló profundamente. Estaba muy nervioso. No era que creyera que Thalia fuera a hacerle daño o algo por el estilo, todo lo contrario, confiaba plenamente en ella. Sin embargo, así mismo estaba consciente de lo delicado del tema que estaba tratando, de lo mucho que su hermana se esforzaba por mantener esos recuerdos fuera de su mente.

 

Thalia nunca sacaba el tema a colación, y era bastante obvio que en ese momento no tenía la más mínima intención de hacerlo. Aunque eso no iba a detener a Jason de preguntarle.

Después de que hubiera recuperado sus memorias de Hera, la imagen de Thalia se había vuelto más clara, trayendo consigo el recuerdo del tiempo que había pasado con ella.

Recordaba su voz, sus ojos azules, cómo siempre había estado a su lado, prometiéndole que estaría ahí siempre.  
Más al fondo de sus recuerdos había otra mujer.

Una mujer muy hermosa, si bien no del todo amable. Una mujer que recordaba más bien borracha e histérica que como una madre amorosa.  
En contraste con las amables y atentas maneras de su hermana, con el cariño que brillaba en sus ojos azul eléctrico, su madre siempre había sido un opuesto, con sus gritos y sus amenazas de golpes.

–Ella te golpeaba, Thalia, ¿no es cierto? –Jason dejó caer, intentando que su voz sonara calmada, pero fallando miserablemente debido a su nerviosismo.  
El cuerpo de Thalia se tensó aún más, dejando que un deje de alarma cruzara por sus facciones antes de volver a su acostumbrado estoicismo. En sus manos, que durante unos segundos Jason había jurado temblaron, sostenía su carcaj plateado, jugueteando ausentemente con las flechas en él.

–Sí –respondió ella secamente después de dudar un instante–. No veo cómo eso es importante.

Jason se sintió estremecer levemente. Ahí estaba Thalia, su hermana mayor, una chica a la que sin dudas admiraba, que daba la impresión de ser invencible, con sus centelleantes ojos y esa mirada de determinación, con esa expresión amenazante en el rostro que te advertía de hacerla enojar demasiado, admitiendo abiertamente que su propia madre había abusado físicamente de ella cuando había sido tan sólo una niña.

Pero eso no era todo. 

Había algo más: una mujer como esa no se habría conformado sólo con golpear a su hija mayor, y aun así no recordaba que en ningún momento lo hubiera golpeado a él.  
En cambio, lo que sí recordaba era a su hermana de pie frente a él, sosteniendo su mano fuertemente, gritando y discutiendo con una mujer sentada a la mesa, con varias botellas y latas de cerveza a sus pies; alguien a quien no quería reconocer como lo que era: su madre.

Thalia decía algo sobre la comida o el dinero, y su madre contestaba con una voz rasposa que la dejara en paz.

Él sentía frías lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas mientras se acercaba a las piernas de Thalia, intentando esconderse tras ella, buscando la protección de su hermana. Ella le dirigía la mirada durante unos segundos, y por esos breves instantes él se sentía a

salvo; sabía que nada le pasaría en tanto estuviera con ella, que ella no permitiría que nada le sucediera, aunque era sólo unos pocos años mayor que él y no podía hacer y cumplir una promesa de ese calibre. 

Luego volvían los gritos, y él ocultaba su rostro tras su hermana de nuevo, queriendo bloquear los sonidos histéricos de su madre.

En otra ocasión se recordaba a sí mismo sentado en el piso de lo que creía era la sala. No veía a Thalia, pero de alguna manera sabía que estaba cerca, pues nunca lo dejaba solo demasiado tiempo.

Entonces su madre irrumpía en la casa, gritando como histérica, perfectamente borracha, y él empezaba a llorar y a llamar a su hermana a gritos. Quizás había sido el ruido lo que molestara a su madre aún más o quizás fuera que sólo necesitaba alguien en quien descargar su ira, porque justo entonces la estrella de cine se volvía hacia él, con el puño en alto, luciendo perfectamente dispuesta a golpear al infante frente a ella.

En ese momento aparecía Thalia, comprobando que los héroes parecen justo en el último minuto. "¡No te atrevas!", le gritaba a su madre mientras se posicionaba frente a él corriendo. Durante unos segundos, los desenfocados ojos de su madre escanearon a Thalia pero después, en lugar de bajar el brazo y detenerse, su madre descargaba el golpe que tenía preparado contra la mejilla derecha de Thalia.

Beryl empezaba a gritar algo, pero su propio llanto hacia que para Jason las palabras de su madre resultaran inteligibles.

"¿Terminaste?", le preguntaba Thalia con rabia a su madre, el odio perfectamente reconocible en su voz antes de volverse hacia él. Llevaba los ojos llorosos y la mejilla derecha hinchada, donde antes había recibido el golpe, sin embargo, no se permitió llorar frente a su hermano menor mientras se hincaba frente a él y le extendía los brazos, sonriéndole levemente. Jason se lanzaba a ella, sin dudarlo ni un poco, buscando consuelo en su hermana, aún llorando.

Y eso era precisamente lo que lo molestaba tanto. Si Thalia había recibido todos y cada uno de los golpes que estaban destinados a él... 

Eso, además de explicar por qué no recordaba que su madre lo hubiera golpeado a él le daba a Thalia muchas otras razones para querer irse de esa casa.  
–Jason –lo llamó su hermana, sacándolo de su ensoñación bruscamente–. ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?

«Buena pregunta» pensó para sus adentros; en voz alta respondió:

–Tú querías escapar desde mucho antes de que lo hicieras, ¿verdad?

Nuevamente fue capaz de ver la ansiedad de su hermana traslucirse. Ver a Thalia así, el nerviosismo tan obvio en sus facciones… casi habría jurado que había miedo en ella, aunque sus ojos azul eléctrico seguían rehuyendo su mirada, enfocándose en acomodar las flechas en su carcaj, aunque las ordenaba y luego volvía a revolverlas, como Penélope cuando había esperado por Ulises. Había algo irremediablemente mal en el hecho de que su hermana, siempre tan segura e intimidante se viera de pronto tan nerviosa, y él no podía evitar sentirse culpable por ocasionar esa reacción en la Cazadora.

–Sí, Jason –respondió al fin, después de suspirar levemente. Su voz sonaba vacía, lacónica, como si no quisiera responder–. Y sigo sin entender por qué estás preguntando esto.  
Jason abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, en un signo de sorpresa.

Thalia había tenido intenciones de irse. Pero no lo había hecho. Y él no alcanzaba a entender por qué ella habría hecho algo así. O quizás era que sabía perfectamente por qué Thalia había hecho eso, y no le gustaba nada lo que podía pensar.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó con un hilo de voz.

–¿Por qué qué, Jason? –inquirió Thalia con un deje de fastidio.

–¿Por qué te quedaste? –especificó con voz temblorosa.

Thalia lanzó un suspiro que mezclaba hastío y cansancio.

–¿De verdad estás preguntando eso? –inquirió seriamente mientras finalmente levantaba la vista y dejaba de juguetear con sus armas.

Casi temerosamente, intimidado por los ojos que parecían echar chispas de su hermana, Jason asintió.

Thalia asintió aún más pesadamente que antes y desvío la vista de nueva cuenta, esta vez mirando hacia la derecha, ignorando sus flechas.

–No podía hacerlo –admitió, obligándose a sí misma a añadir algo más ante el silencio expectante de Jason–. No iba a dejarte con ella, y escapar contigo habría sido un imposible.

Pausó y tomó una de sus flechas, dándole vueltas en sus manos, inspeccionándola severamente, aunque realmente lo hacía sólo para escapar a la mirada de Jason.

–Es decir, ¿dos hijos de Zeus, juntos y solos en las calles? Habría sido como llevar un cartel de "oigan, todos los monstruos a cien kilómetros a la redonda, ¡por favor vengan a comernos!". No iba a hacer eso.

»Podría haberme escapado sola. Podía cuidarme y habría conseguido hacer las cosas, pero si te llevaba conmigo habría tenido que protegerte a ti también. Tú ni siquiera podías caminar bien. No podía arriesgarte a eso porque sabía que no sería capaz de protegernos a ambos.

»La otra opción era escapar sola y dejarte con ella. No iba a hacer eso.

Jason la miró fijamente, inspeccionando las tensadas facciones de su hermana, que había hablado casi sin pausar, bajando la voz con cada palabra, sus manos convertidas en puños alrededor de la flecha de plata.

Si Thalia no se había ido para protegerlo, y había marchado después de que él "muriera", eso quería decir que de no haber él desaparecido ella habría permanecido con su madre, soportando todos y cada uno de sus abusos.

–¿Te habrías quedado? –preguntó quedamente. Ante la mirada inquisitiva de Thalia pronto se encontró añadiendo–. Con ella, si yo aún hubiera estado ahí.

Thalia repitió su nueva rutina de suspirar con pesadez antes de responder.

–Sí –admitió casi de mala gana, aunque Jason no sabía si lo hacía así por las preguntas que estaba haciendo o por los recuerdos que venían con sus respuestas–. Cuando... "moriste" –dijo después de una pausa, como si el mero pensamiento aún le resultara doloroso– no había más razones para que me quedara. Y fue entonces cuando me fui. Si Hera no hubiera tenido la maravillosa idea de secuestrarte, habría esperado a que pudieras irte conmigo antes de escapar.

Por un momento, ninguno de los dos supo que decir, hasta que Jason rompió el silencio.

–Gracias –murmuró Jason tan quedamente que por un momento casi temió que su hermana no lo hubiera escuchado.

Thalia se encogió de hombros como si fuera algo por lo que no siquiera mereciera agradecimiento.

–Era lo mínimo que podía hacer –masculló en voz baja.

Entonces ambos se sumieron en el silencio. No era precisamente un silencio incómodo, pero sí algo espeso, como si ninguno de los dos estuviera seguro de qué hacer a continuación o de cómo romperlo.

–Nunca te olvidé –dijo Jason finalmente, su voz apenas más alta que un susurro.

Había desviado la vista, de forma que sus ojos se volvieran al suelo, pero en ese momento volvió a levantarla, para encontrarse con los ojos de su hermana, que lo miraban entre la sorpresa y la interrogación.

–Quiero decir, antes de que Hera robara mis memorias –aclaró rápidamente–. Nunca te olvidé. Llegué al campamento con una fotografía tuya y preguntando dónde estaba mi hermana –sonrió levemente ante el recuerdo, algo agridulce–. Los chicos mayores creían que estaba loco. Pero yo tenía tu fotografía y estaba seguro de que eras real. Algunos llegaron a decirme que sólo había tomado la imagen de una chica cualquiera y había decidido que era mi hermana mayor, buscando tener una relación sanguínea con alguien. Al fin y al cabo, el único parecido físico que tenemos son los ojos, y decían que en eso basaba toda mi relación contigo. Decían que una hija de Júpiter no habría sobrevivido sin el campamento. Con el tiempo dejé de mencionarte. Pero nunca me olvidé de ti.

Thalia sonrió de lado, mientras sus ojos se suavizaban.

–Al menos eso es algo bueno –dijo, dejando que por una vez su voz trasluciera cariño.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio durante algunos segundos, y esta vez fue el turno de Thalia de hablar primero, mientras sus ojos volvían a endurecerse y se desviaban hacia un lado.  
–Si hubiera sabido que estabas vivo habría removido cielo, mar y tierra para encontrarte –declaró secamente mientras apretaba la flecha que sostenía en su mano con tanta fuerza que Jason casi creyó que la rompería.

Por un momento Jason pensó que Thalia decía aquello para para llenar el silencio, o porque sentía que debía decirlo. Sin embargo, cuando ella volvió a cruzar la vista con la de su hermano, en sus ojos brillaba tal determinación que le resultó imposible seguir dudando de ella.

Lo decía en serio. Justo como había estado dispuesta a soportar los abusos de su madre con tal de mantenerlo a salvo años antes, ella habría estado dispuesta a retar a los dioses y a ir en contra de las reglas que imposibilitaban a griegos y romanos convivir por el mero hecho de quedarse a su lado. Y algo en su postura hacía que Jason supiera que si los dos campamentos no hubieran estado en buenos términos entonces a ella le habría dado lo mismo con tal de verlo a él.

Lo acometió la furia que sentía siempre que se permitía a sí mismo pensar en lo mucho que Hera le había arrebatado. Su familia, su hermana, esa relación estrecha que hubiera podido tener con Thalia, esa cercanía…

Sin embargo, más al fondo, también había algo que no era ni rabia ni odio, sino un sentimiento cálido. Era cariño, mezclado con añoranza. Sí, había tenido una madre terrible, y su padre en definitiva tampoco era una ganga, pero ahí estaba esa chica, su hermana, junto a él, exactamente como lo había estado hacía tanto tiempo, dispuesta a retar a cualquiera, dios y mortal por él, porque ahora el miedo no iba a refrenarla, porque ahora no era la asustada niña que había sido cuando recibía los golpes de una madre ebria, sino que era la hija de Zeus, en toda su extensión. 

Y a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado, a pesar de los muy distintos caminos que ambos habían tomado, de cómo ahora él era perfectamente capaz de cuidar de sí mismo, viendo en esos ojos azul eléctrico, se sintió igual de protegido que tantos años antes, sintió la certeza de que Thalia habría hecho cualquier cosa en aras de mantenerlo a salvo.   
Y eso era suficiente porque, ¿qué más podía pedir de esa chica?

–Sé que lo habrías hecho –le dijo en voz baja mientras el cariño hacía que los ojos de su hermana se suavizaran nuevamente.

De nuevo llegó el silencio, esta vez no uno incómodo, sino que parecía que ambos necesitaban tiempo para procesar lo que acababa de suceder. 

Es decir, viendo en retrospectiva, los últimos meses habían sido un completo desastre. Incluso habían pasado cosas capaces de rivalizar con la Odisea de Ulises. Entre que Hera había robado sus memorias, encontrarse con su hermana, saber que ella vivía, recuperar sus recuerdos, derrotar a Gea, tratar de encontrarse a sí mismo, con los problemas entre griegos y romanos y el hecho de que había vínculos que lo ataban fuertemente a ambos bandos, redescubrir el lazo que lo unía con su propia hermana, que era técnicamente una desconocida ahora, y no porque así lo quisiera ella, y ciertamente no porque así lo quisiera él, sino porque no la había visto en más de una década.  
Y las cosas no habían ido mucho mejor para Thalia. 

Había creído que su hermano menor, “única cosa buena en su vida”, en las palabras de la propia Thalia, había muerto, dejándola completamente sola y sin una razón para continuar viva. Había escapado de casa, se había visto cara a cara contra monstruos y prácticamente contra la misma Muerte, y aun así había tenido fuerzas para acoger a Annabeth y a Luke, sacrificando su vida por ellos, siendo convertida en un arranque de bondad de su increíble padre en un… pino. 

Cerca de siete años después ella había despertado, confundida, desorientada y sin idea de qué era lo que había sucedido.

Y más de tres años después se enteraba de que su hermano menor –amnésico en ese entonces, lo cual ya en sí mismo había sido un problema– aún vivía, justo cuando ya había jurado lealtad a Artemisa, cuando ya se había comprometido a otro tipo de responsabilidades, mismas que la obligaban a mantener cierta distancia entre ellos, aun si no era algo intencional.  
Justo cuando Thalia abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo más se escuchó el aullido de un lobo a su espalda, interrumpiéndola. 

A pesar de que hacía tiempo que Jason había aprendido a confiar en los animales que acompañaban a las Cazadoras, los aullidos de sus lobos seguían haciendo que se estremeciera.  
Thalia frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

–¡Ya voy! –gritó por sobre su hombro y luego, volviéndose a su hermano nuevamente:–. Laika dice que debería apresurarme si tengo intenciones de alcanzar a ese monstruo antes de que llegue a Nevada.

Lo miró, mientras un deje de duda cruzaba sus facciones. La inseguridad realmente era algo extraño de ver en el rostro de Thalia Grace, notó Jason, agradeciendo que fuera poco común que su hermana no supiera cómo actuar.

–Ven acá –le dijo Thalia finalmente mientras sonría y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros atrayéndolo hacia ella casi con brusquedad, en un gesto que era mitad una muestra de cariño y mitad una broma pesada.

Él rió, empujándola para apartarse de ella, sonriendo también.

–Venga, que te están esperando –le dijo, como si se tratara de una advertencia, aunque la verdad era que quería que ella se quedara un poco más. Su hermana mayor le había sido arrebatada durante más de diez años, ¿pedir diez minutos más de su tiempo –cuando cabía destacar que ella era inmortal– era acaso pedir demasiado?

Por un momento en los orbes de Thalia brilló un cariño sincero que era extraño de ver en sus facciones, siempre tratando de enmascarar el afecto con estoicismo y distancia.   
Abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar con rapidez, negando con lentitud, una suave sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Cuando volvió a fijar su vista en Jason esa sonrisa suya había desaparecido, remplazada por esa expresión calculadora y retadora de siempre, aunque en sus ojos aún había cariño.

–Tengo que irme –masculló, como si la idea no terminara de agradarle, como si de haber podido elegir se hubiera quedado–. Nos veremos pronto, Jason –prometió antes de abrazarlo, esta vez menos juguetonamente que la anterior y darse media vuelta rápidamente, alejándose en una materia de segundos.

Mientras veía su esbelta figura desaparecer, rodeada de una jauría de lobos, acercándose al encuentro de las otras Cazadoras –quienes, no pudo evitar pensar sin cierta envidia, pasaban más tiempo con su hermana que él mismo– se estremeció levemente.

Habían pasado tantas cosas. Los destinos habían jugado tantas bromas, mezclando sus caminos, uniéndolos, separándolos, sembrando dudas, hasta que finalmente, ahí estaban entonces, juntos y a un tiempo separados.

Podía ser que él no hubiera muerto realmente, y que Thalia hubiera sobrevivido varios años convertida en un árbol, hasta que finalmente ambos habían podido reencontrarse.  
Incluso así, incluso cuando sabían que ambos habían sobrevivido por su cuenta, en uno u otro campamento, convertidos en pinos o no, sus caminos estaban indiscutiblemente separados y aun así, estaban igualmente unidos, entrecruzados, enlazados.

Era probable, y la misma Thalia se lo había dicho en alguna ocasión, que de haber sabido que él vivía ella no se habría unido a la Cacería. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, y él no iba a pedirle –al fin y al cabo, no era quién para hacerlo– que abandonara a Artemisa por él, aunque sinceramente, y muy en el fondo, eso era exactamente lo que quería hacer.

Y sí, le habría encantado, y sabía que a Thalia también, pasar más tiempo con ella, conversar más seguido, poder buscarla con más frecuencia, sólo verla más continuamente, pero sabía que eso era algo imposible. Ambos habían tomado caminos de lo más distintos, aunque estuvieran irremediablemente unidos entre sí.

Quizás debería haber considerado esa relación que podía ser calificada de esporádica como algo cruel, y sin embargo, prefería esos encuentros ocasionales que la creencia de que Thalia nunca había existido o de que había muerto. 

Prefería no verla durante meses pero saber que al final de cuentas podría llamarla, mandar un mensaje Iris incluso, si de verdad necesitaba verla.   
Prefería esa relación temporal, ese conocimiento de que ella estaría ahí cuando él realmente la necesitara, justo como había estado desde el principio.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Merezco un comentario? ¡Por favor háganme saber su opinión, es lo mejor que me puede pasar!


End file.
